Bamos' Watchers
Bamos' Watchers are a group of warriors assembled by Bamos himself in Dark World to watch his surroundings and keep any resistors in check. After his demise, they went into the shadows until the time they would need him again... Bamos' Watchers are a group of warriors assembled by Bamos, Knight of Darkness History Closing the Circles His Return During a dark period in Ogaji’s history, Bamos, the Knight of Darkness, created the Watchers. They were his most elite warrior class, led by two cursed Elemental Masters. Members included Chopper Maroon, the scout, Ultra Violet, one of his main generals, Pullumi the leader and Master of Gravity, Radin the second in command and Master of Sound, and Mr. E a nindroid and second main general. After Bamos’ fall, the Watchers went into hiding until the day they would need him again... now Bamos is gone, and Pullumi has found a way to resurrect him using the three Demon Masks. When combined, the three masks can open a portal to the Departed Realm... Pullumi was angry about Bamos' death, and wanted so badly to get revenge on the one who killed him- G. She found G in his home at the Temple of Hera and kidnapped him to use him as sacrifice to bring Bamos back. After they got the three Demon Masks, they started the ritual, but it backfired, and Tom Phan became the sacrifice instead. Now Bamos had returned, and he no longer needed the Watchers... so he killed them all. After a few weeks of using a false army against the Ninja, Bamos realized he needed his Watchers. So, he resurrected them using his new power, and they were back. Bamos used them to patrol his base in the Temple of Hera, and they fought to protect him until the very end. The group was disbanded after Bamos' final defeat, and Pullumi and Radin's curses were lifted. Members * Pullumi (Leader; Master of Gravity) * Radin (Second in command; Master of Sound) * Mr. E (Soldier; Wearer of the Mask of Hera) * Ultra Violet (Soldier: Wearer of the Mask of Series) * Killov (Brute; Wearer of the Mask of Neptune) * Chopper Maroon (Scout) * Luke Cunningham (Formally; Sniper) * Simon Roothus (formally; possessed as a ghost; Master of Nature) Abilities Elemental Power * Gravity (Pullumi; inactive) * Sound (Radin; Inactive) * Nature (Simon; Inactive) Through the Demon Masks * Fire (Mr. E; through Mask of Hera) * Stone (Ultra Violet; through Mask of Series) * Mind (Killov; through Mask of Neptune) Through unknown means * Purple Magic (Ultra Violet) Rankings The Watchers are ranked fairly simply- Leaders are of highest rank, and scouts are of lowest. Leader * Pullumi * Radin Soldiers * Mr. E * Ultra Violet Combat * Killov Scouts * Chopper * Luke * Simon Notes * The Watchers are based on the Sons of Garmadon from Ninjago, a biker gang lead by Harumi focused on resurrecting and serving Lord Garmadon. Category:Factions Category:Villainous Factions Category:Evil Category:Closing the Circles Category:His Return